


爸爸爸爸

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11
Summary: 好饿！买肉夹馍去了，祝大家明天工作日快乐！





	爸爸爸爸

老话儿说的孕傻小彭觉得这话说的一点都没错，他最近就觉得自己那个肚子月份越来越大的媳妇儿变得傻乎乎的。

今天一早起就看到顶着大肚的小朱在餐厅摆着碗筷，看他起床了便叫他过来吃饭，小彭走过去从背后抱住自家媳妇儿，双手伸进小朱的睡衣轻轻抚摸着他圆润的肚皮，低头在嫩生生的脖子上落下一个吻：“老婆辛苦啦。”，腻歪完坐下准备吃饭，拿起一颗白煮蛋轻轻一敲，生蛋液便流了一桌，小彭无奈的笑了：“老婆，这是你做的早饭？”，小朱转头看了眼没煮的生蛋，一拍脑门自己怎么就忘记煮了，他略带歉意看着小彭，小彭更无奈了，上次是电饭煲忘记开电，上上次是准备带去公司的午餐便当忘记加米饭，再上次是一点调味料都没加的清水面……算了算了还是不要让他再下厨了，哪天要是忘记关天然气就坏事了。

小朱怀孕六个月的时候小彭公司给准爸爸调整了上班时间，让小彭可以每日早早的回家照顾老婆。小彭作为新世纪居家好男人每日起床都活力满满，上班，下班，买菜，回家给老婆做饭帮老婆洗澡按摩，小日子过的充实快乐。宝宝在小朱肚子里也表现的十分良好，自打小朱怀孕以来不光很少有孕吐， 连高血压、焦虑、浮肿等一系列孕期综合症统统都没有，每晚小朱都呼呼打着小呼噜睡得特别香。每天小彭去上班了，他就在屋子里溜达溜达做些家务，或者抱着小马扎到楼下的小区活动中心跟几个爷爷奶奶排排坐在窗边晒太阳，奶奶们每次看到他来都要拿出特意带来的小礼物给他，有时是自己做的宝宝鞋，有时是家里炖的鸡腿汤，大家都喜欢他，有时见小彭来接他觉得站在小彭旁边的小omega自己就像个宝宝，他们常说小朱生的宝宝一定会跟小朱一样漂亮乖巧。

怀孕期间的小朱信息素味道变得更加浓郁，每天屋子里都是他橘子气泡的味道，泡泡在空气中爆开就是一片甜腻，每晚小彭都要抱他在浴室里搓搓洗洗，不然睡觉时小朱身上的味道一定会让自己变禽兽。当然，孕期发情也是小彭必须面对的事情。

当空气里橘子泡泡开始噼里啪啦时，小彭知道小朱又发情了，他低头看着怀里两颊已经飘上红晕还在抱着杯子小口喝着晚安牛奶的小朱，小声问他：“宝贝儿，你还好吗？”，直到闻到小彭清冽的海盐信息素的味道，小朱才后知后觉的感觉好像自己的信息素有点没控制住，小彭打横把他抱进卧室，小朱乖乖窝进柔软的被子和宽大的靠背里，双手抱着自己的肚子睁着大眼睛看着小彭脱掉他的睡裤，温柔的扩张温柔的进入，一手覆在他的小手上，一手握住他蜷起的脚趾轻轻的捏着。小彭动作轻缓但坏心眼儿的直戳他的生殖腔口，小朱皱着眉轻哼，身下的感官逐渐加深，小彭的热流填满身体时他也颤抖着射在了小彭的腹部。小彭抽出身来帮他清理，小朱又别扭的握住他还没完全软下去的身茎轻轻撸动，小彭感受着他又湿又热的小手，下身的血液几乎要沸腾，把小朱摆成侧躺的体位，护住他的肚子又深深的顶了进去，小朱小小的身材嵌进小彭的怀里，小彭在后面一边顶他一边咬着他的耳朵问：“宝贝儿舒服吗？嗯？”，小朱回手一下下打他让他闭嘴，小彭就低笑着往更深处顶。半夜里小彭隐约听到身边窸窸窣窣的声音而醒来，伸手打开床头灯看到小朱正蜷着腿，双手抓着被角不知所措的看着自己，身下已经湿了一片，小彭一瞬间就慌了，手忙脚乱的拿自己的大衣裹住小朱，火急火燎的往医院赶。医生检查后说是生殖腔代谢物正常排泄，没什么大问题，胎儿很正常，小彭瞬间脱了力，紧紧抱住小朱，从刚才开始一直懵着的小朱才回过神来轻轻摸了摸小彭的头，唉，新手爸妈就是这么手忙脚乱。

怕再发生突发状况，在小彭的坚持下小朱预产期前一周就住进了医院，生产那天，小朱即使痛到要昏过去，但一直到孩子顺利出生都强打着精神，倒是产床旁的小彭哭的撕心裂肺惹得旁边的小护士翻了他至少两百个白眼儿，医生生气的说产夫家属太吵了可以先出去吗不要在这捣乱，最后虚弱的小朱还要安慰这个不知所措的新晋爸爸。

面对这个新出生的粉嘟嘟的小生命，两三个月的时间小彭爸爸从一开始的手忙脚乱到游刃有余，换尿布拍奶嗝都是一把好手。当然，家里小朱还是最大的那个宝贝，月子被小彭伺候的舒舒服服，养得越发白嫩丰满，如果宝宝晚上开始哭闹小彭会第一时间起来哄宝宝，悄悄抱到小朱身边解开衣扣让宝宝吃一会儿。有次宝宝吃奶时咬痛了小朱，他们才发现小朱堵奶了，于是小彭照顾媳妇儿说工作又增加了一项通奶，一般奶通着通着…就不可描述了。

小彭打着圈按摩着小朱一对肿胀的小奶子，按着按着开始跟儿子抢奶喝，嘬得小朱的奶头叭叭作响，两颗红果果犯着水光从小孔里淌奶，小彭突然问他：“宝贝儿，想不想给儿子再要个小弟弟？”，小朱被吸了半天奶信息素水平早就飙高了，眯着眼脚在小彭腰上蹭来蹭去，小彭一看他这个样子二话不说起身把儿子抱去了婴儿房，回来扑上床两人就开始纠缠，互相扯着对方的衣服，小彭摸向小朱的屁股要帮他扩张，小朱迫不及待又害羞，小声在小彭耳边说：“已经好了快进来…啊…”，之前小朱怀孕时虽然常帮他缓解发情热，但每次都小心着肚子做的轻轻柔柔，小彭这下可不忍了，把小朱抱到自己身上扶着肉棒一点点进到小朱体内让他适应，没有大肚子在中间夹着，小朱还淌着奶的胸脯跟小彭的上身紧紧贴在一起，奶水沾了两人一身，小彭低下头舔他的奶水，小朱难耐的自己上下动起来，这么主动的小朱可真少见，小彭干脆往后一躺靠在床头上欣赏着眼前的美景，时不时往上顶着胯，本以为看着媳妇儿在身上自己动是件很惬意的事情，可小朱像是故意报复小彭躺着只累自己一人一样，居然一只手慢慢托住自己的胸慢慢揉捏，一只手伸进自己嘴巴里一根根舔湿手指再做吞吐状，搅动着自己的舌头眼神迷离的盯着小彭，小彭眼儿都直了腹肌一用力顶的小朱尖叫一声，抓着他的小细腰把他翻了个面儿，拍了把蜜桃臀又重新顶进去，浮在小朱背上疯狂发力，龟头在穴里瘙挠着，一直顶着他的生殖腔口，小朱感觉下身又痛又酸，整个背部都是苏麻的，他想动动缓解屁股里的瘙痒，但小彭气息逐渐变粗，边喘边在他耳边说：“宝贝儿，生殖腔…啊…打开，嗯？，宝贝儿”，小朱被欺负的声音已经带上哭腔，好像想起什么似的哭喊着：“不要我不要，生宝宝好痛呜呜，我不要呜呜呜”，挣扎着向前爬，小彭掐住他的腰窝拉了回来更重的抽插着，咬着耳朵笑他：“宝贝儿生完宝宝真的变傻了啊，你都没有发情怎么怀宝宝呀”，说着转过小朱的身子又抱在怀里，小朱重重的落下一下就被小彭顶进了生殖腔，酸麻感瞬间传遍全身，小朱委屈巴巴的哭着拍打小彭：“你又欺负我，啊…轻点，好难受啊呜呜”，小彭耍着流氓更快更深的顶了进去：“宝贝儿不难受，老公艹艹就不难受了，你看小屁股都湿成什么样了，流了那么多水，宝贝儿好骚啊”，感受到小彭涨的越来越大的龟头，小朱体内的瘙痒更甚，迎合着小彭的抽插也上下动起来，小彭再也受不了他这股骚劲儿了，涨大的结紧紧卡住腔口，浓稠的热精喷满小朱整个生殖腔，薄薄的肚皮变得鼓鼓的，小彭拉着他的手摸他肚皮上自己蘑菇头的形状，小朱却早已经被生殖腔里喷射的精液刺激的爽到神智出走了……

二胎什么的，小彭可舍不得自己的小宝贝儿再受一遍那个苦了。

**Author's Note:**

> 好饿！买肉夹馍去了，祝大家明天工作日快乐！


End file.
